Work is in progress in refining the following structures: 1. Alpha-L-glycerophosphorylcholine, CdCl2. Current R value is 0.041. 2. Azaserine. Current R value is 0.053. 3. Complex of antimony perchlorate and octaethylporphyrin. Current R value is 0.065. 4. Complex of bismuth nitrate and octaethylporphyrin. At data reduction stage. 5. Ba salt of 6-mercaptopurine ribose phosphate. Current R value is 0.15. An x-ray data set has been collected for 6-methylmercaptopurine riboside and satisfactory crystals of 6-methylmercaptopurine have been grown. Stenkamp, r.E. and L.H. Jensen 1975 The crystal structure of L-methionyl-L-methonine. Acta Cryst., B31: 857-861. Valente, E.J., W.F. Trager, and L.H. Jensen 1975 The Crystal and molecular structure and absolute configuration of (minus)-(S)-Warfarin. Acta Cryst., B31: 954-960.